Loveless
by Rapturous Voice
Summary: Malik hates Bakura. Bakura hate Malik. But what odd events can take place and bring these 2 together? (MYB) (YMR) (SJ) (YY) (OH)
1. Default Chapter

Obscure and Broken

RV: Hi!!!!! :D RABID FAN GIRL W00T…. ; My actual writing isn't this bad…

Malik and Bakura: Yes it is… baka onna.

RV: Review Please, C&C will make me a better writer thank you.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Yu-gi-oh… but I did get a few episodes… call me a loser I dare you!!! You hurt my feelings….

It was raining. Odd for it to rain in January, but this was not a normal place to begin with. As the crystal blue droplets fell from the dark gray sky another obscure event was about to take place. Malik Ishtar who was drenched in the rain cursed; always he was stuck with this kind of horrible luck! His now glum looking lavender eyes scanned his surroundings. He was in Domino Park near a water fountain. Suddenly he jumped as a loud crack of thunder filled the city. He looked pathetic; something this hikari was not used too. He neared the flooding water fountain; as odd as it sounds it looked quiet beautiful. As light raindrops hit the fountain, he looked in seeing his reflection in the water. He scanned his face. Strange. He looked like no other. He had platinum blonde hair, tanned skin, and beautiful lavender eyes that were engraved with little hook-like designs at the sides. He looked at the designs; how he got them… a memory he wished to be erased always came make to haunt him. "Why?" he whispered as a crystal liquid poured on his ice-cold body. Why was he the one who had to get the Pharaoh's memory carved on his back? Why was he the one who was thrown out of his body only to have his insane yami to take over it? Why was he the one who had to fall in love Marik? WHY? WHY? WHY? He wanted none of this to have happened he wanted to die right there and then! He got up off the fountain and started running home. He was almost to the exit of the park when he tripped.

            "Well well. What do we have here?" Malik whipped around when he heard a voice behind him. SHIT! He looked into ice cold piercing crimson eyes. Those eyes belonged to no other than...Bakura.... God. He was laughing at him, mocking him. "Malik you are a real idiot, you stupid weak klutz. You know sometimes I think your worse then my hikari. I feel so sorry for Marik for being stuck with you he probably hates you too." Bakura was about to look away when he saw Malik getting up. What was this? He was feeling some uneasiness in the pit of he stomach. . 'It must be pity' he thought. He turned around and threw his umbrella at Malik. Malik was just getting up when he felt a hard wooden something crash onto his head. "Ow!" He looked up and saw the former tomb robber laughing. "What the hell was that for?!" Malik yelled as he rubbed his now sour head. "I don't know. I guess you look so pathetic I just wanted to throw something at you!" Bakura said and the turned around to head to his own house. "Baka!" Malik yelled. "You forgot your umbru..." He was about to finish but Bakura was already gone.

          'Shit! I have to get home. Stupid tomb robber left his umbrella with me' by the time Malik reached home it was already 6:00. He dropped his keys on the table and made his way to the kitchen. God, he was so hungry. He had not had breakfast or lunch. Breakfast because he slept in and had to get to school in 10 minutes and lunch because he had to get to school in ten freaking minutes. He headed to the fridge. It was empty. How in hell could it be empty last time he checked it was full! Where the hell was Marik?! He was the one in charge of this! Now he had nothing to eat because he new there was nothing in the cupboards cause he checked there yesterday. He went upstairs. He heard noises coming from Marik's room. Curious he silently went up and opened the door. What he saw was horror! Marik was kissing someone and... and… it was with the one person in the world he hated the most. Bakura's hikari...Ryou...

           "Malik?" he was snapped out of thought when he heard Marik's voice say his name. "Malik! Malik come back here right now!" He was running. Running from what he saw. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He was almost to the door when a two muscle arms wrapped themselves around him. "Malik listen to me we have to talk."

"Talk? Marik there is nothing to talk about your with Ryou and I can see that. I was stupid to ever fall in love with you." Malik turned around only to see Marik's shocked face and Ryou crying behind him. "Mali..."

"Don't Marik. I see that you don't need me anymore, you have worthless weak little Ryou." He was about to turn away when...SLAP! "RYOU IS NOT WORTHLESS YOU FCKING BITCH YOU ARE! YOU SHOULD LEAVE IT WAS YOUR MISTAKE TO FALL INLOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO HATES YOU!" Tears fell from Malik's eyes. Marik words were so harsh but were so true at the same time. He ran upstairs Bakura was right. Marik did indeed hate him.

TBC….

Review please and thank you. They are very much appreciated ;


	2. Running

R.V: YAY!!!!CHAPTER 2!!!!!

Marik: yay! ;;;

Bakura: hello...

R.V: MALIK DISCLAMER PLEAAAAAAAAAASE!

Malik: R.V does not own yugioh or me (thank god) (R.V:shut up!) But she does own chuck so...yay!

R.V: --;; on with the ficcie!

Chapter 2  
  
Running. He was running away from his life. What happened god...He wished it had not. Marik hated him and now he could not just turn around and do something about it. No. This is how it was going to be.  
It was raining harder then before now and Malik only went upstairs to pack a few clothes so he could not grab the umbrella Bakura threw at him. He just wanted to get out of the house quickly. 'Curses. Stupid rain' he thought. He was still running but for some strange reason he stopped. 'Why am I running nobody cares about me. My own sister and brother do not...and now Marik too. So why the hell should I care...I should die...DIE!. Why can't Ra just kill me right now..?' Now he was thinking crazy he was not going to kill himself. He just wanted to start over new. Yes. New a new life, new home, new people (or so he thought), and a completely new place not domino city. 'Call me crazy but did i just have a good thought?!' Malik thought. I mean he did have a horrible life and this was no better. How could this be better? He was soaked head to toe, he looked like a bloody mess, and his hair was tangled! He looked up the was a sign a few steps ahead. So he of coarse ran to the sign. [Ice-coo City. 20 minute walk from here. 5 Minute drive.] 'Great! What kind of name is Ice- coo?' (AN: It was all i could think of ok?! :P) Malik thought about it...thought about it a little more....a little more and then...He made a run for it.  
Malik's POV  
God it is cold. I hope this place is not too bad I think from what i can see from here they have good apartments probably cost allot too. Shit. I just tripped again. Look at the bright side Malik, Bakura's not here. Shit! My pants! They're ripped now i look like some kind of homeless person...Oh wait that's right I am a homeless person. A tear fell from his right eye. Marik. He really had not thought about the fight much. But the pain he felt inside was incredible. He missed Marik. He could have just accepted the relationship the had and moved on with his life knowing the one he loved, loved another. However, for some strange reason he was happy he didn't. Something told him that in Ice-Coo City something worth it all was going to happen.  
End of Malik's POV  
He was almost there to the city just had about 7 minutes to go but by then, he was tired and slowed down. He was drowned in his own thoughts for a while. Then he hit another sign. [Welcome!! To Ice-Coo City!] 'Alright I made it do the happy dance ah huh!' Then he stopped. 'God that was stupid' So he made he way off to the city! (AN: no, he was not skipping!)  
Finally, he was in the city. Funny place if you would ask. It looked a bit like Domino. But not allot. It was not raining that hard here just a few sprinkles. 'This would be a good place to crash for a while' He thought. 'Maybe can find a room mate to share the rent with.' Don't get your hopes high Malik a voice told him in the back of his head. 'I really shoudn't get my hopes high. God I'm freezing.' He headed to a small café.  
Bakura's POV  
God this is stupid. I am in some ra-forsaken town called Ice- Coo city just because my hikari kicked me out. Was it my fault?! NO! He asked me to stay at the house and not break anything. Therefore, I did. Then I got an idea to toilet paper the whole house and cover it with chocolate syrup. What in Ra's name in is so bad about that?! And then the little..  
End Of Bakura's POV  
Flash Back "Bakura! Bakura I'm home!" Ryou Bakura said. He just got back from Marik's after the fight Malik started 'I don't know why he hates me so much'. Ryou thoughts were broken when he entered the living room. He look like he was about to faint. The whole room was covered with chocolate syrup and what was this underneath it?! Oh god... It was toilet paper. "Oh..Hello Ryou i didn't break anything just like you promised.." Bakura said behind him will smirking like a bitch. "Bakura you toilet papered the whole house...and covered it with chocolate syrup. Marik's right you are stupid." Ryou replied extremely pissed right now. "Since when do you talk to Marik?!" Bakura said getting angry. "Since me and him have been going out...and you call yourself a tomb robber!" Ryou said happy that he admitted about him a Marik's relationship. "We have been going out for 6 months now. You and Malik are real idiots just to let that happen." Ryou said then turned around to see a not so happy Bakura. Wait cross that. A VERY pissed Bakura. "Ryou. You didn't tell me you and that psycho freak show were going out!" Bakura yelled. "LISTEN BAKURA. FOR ALMOST HALF OF MY LIFE YOU ABUSED ME AND TREATED ME LIKE SHIT, NOTHING! YOU CALLED ME WEAK WHEN MARIK CALLED ME STRONG. YOU CALLED ME WORTHLESS WHEN MARIK CALLED ME ALL THE BEAUTFUL WHITE ROSES OF THE WORLD. YOU CALLED ME A FCKING IDIOT WHEN MARIK CALL ME THE SMARTEST PERSON HE HAS EVER MET! SO DON'T EVEN THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT IN THE MATTER I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE ASAP!" Ryou screamed. Bakura's face was priceless. He looked like he just came out of a theater after a goof horror movie. "Ryou.." Bakura started but was cut off when Ryou threw a suitcase at him. He started to pack. He could make it without Ryou yes. Yes, he could he thought. Therefore, about 30 minutes later he left. No bye Ryou. No sorry Ryou. Just no good-bye he just left.  
End Of Flash Back  
"Stupid boy doesn't even know who and what he's getting into" Bakura muttered under his breath taking in the sweet smell of the coffee he ordered. He was thinking when all of a sudden the café door swung open. 'Who the hell would be coming here at this time of night...well besides me?!' Bakura thought. However, when he looked up he saw someone he had not expected to see for the rest of his life...Malik.  
"Hello their sir take a seat." A man behind the counter said. "Thanks" Malik replied. "So what is it you want kid?" The guy asked his nametag said Chuck. "I'll have a Cappuccino thank you." Malik said. He loved Cappuccinos. If there was one thing that could make his day all better of a cappuccino. He turned around to see nobody in the shop. Then suddenly he turned to his left. There sitting beside him was Bakura. (He moved after he saw Malik) "Hello their Malik." Bakura said in his calm voice. "Wh..what are you doing here?" Malik asked thinking that Bakura too had found out about there other halves relationship and just left for a different reason. "I could ask you the same question couldn't I?" Bakura replied. Happy to see Malik's pretty face with the kind of look on it. 'Wa? Malik's face pretty?! Ra no! I'm thinking wrong' Bakura thought shaking his head. "Um...I found out about Ryou and Marik's secret and left umm..I suppose you did too?" Malik asked not wanted to tell the tomb robber this for he knew if he did not know he would he a big yelling. "Yes. I did find out about there relationship. But I didn't leave because I wanted to I left because Ryou kicked me out for toilet papering the house." Bakura said the last part a bit quietly. He turned to see Malik trying his best to hold his laugh in. "It's not funny now I have no where to stay!" Bakura said. "Don't worry I'm homeless too." Malik said smile fading. "Homeless eh?" Chuck said back with Malik's Coffee. "There's a apartment little while from here. I think if you both pitch in you'll have enough cash." Chuck said. Both Bakura and Malik turned to each other. Together they said "So we have to live with each other?!"  
  
Throw away the radio  
  
Suitcase keeps you awake  
  
Hide the telephone, the telephone  
  
Telephone, in case you relalize  
  
That some days your just not ok  
  
You'll level off, you'll level off, you'll level off  
  
And its not alright now  
  
You need to understand  
  
Theres nothing strange about this  
  
You need to know your friends  
  
You need to know that  
  
I'll be waving my hand  
  
Watching you drown  
  
Watching you scream  
  
Quiet or loud  
  
And maybe you should sleep  
  
And maybe you just need, a friend  
  
As clumsy as you've been  
  
Theres no one laughing  
  
You will be safe in here  
  
You will be safe in here  
  
Throw away this very old shoelace  
  
It tripped you again  
  
Try and shrug it off, shrug it off, shrug it off  
  
Its only skin  
  
Now you need to understand  
  
Theres nothing fake about this  
  
You need to let me in  
  
Watching you and  
  
I'll be waving my hand  
  
Watching you drown  
  
Watching you scream  
  
No ones around  
  
And maybe you should sleep  
  
And maybe you just need, a friend  
  
As clumsy as you've been  
  
Theres no one laughing  
  
You will be safe in here  
  
You will be safe in  
  
I will be waving my hand  
  
Watching you drown  
  
Watching you scream  
  
Quiet or loud  
  
And maybe you should sleep  
  
And maybe you just need, a friend  
  
As clumsy as you've been  
  
Theres no one laughing  
  
You will be safe in here  
  
You will be safe in here  
  
Well you will be safe in here  
  
In here  
  
In here  
  
In here  
  
In here  
  
In here  
  
In here

R.V: What did you think?! Review and plz tell me! I hope the song i put was good. It was Clumsy from Our Lady Peace (They Rock!!!)

Ryou: Please Review puppy dog eyes


	3. Live with him is gonna be hell

R.V: Chapter 3!!!!

Bakura:yay!!!is high on caffine

R.V: Ryou!!

Ryou: Ya?

R.V: Disclmaer!!!!

Disclamer: R.V does not own yugioh or any other character cept chuck and the girl...

**Living with him is going to be hell**  
  
"I have to live with him?!" Malik asked. He really did not want to live with Bakura. However, he had to or he would have no place to live. Malik looked at the yami. The other looked straight back at him glaring with full force. "Don't think i want to live with you Malik!" Bakura replied mad that he had to live with a certain blond haired Egyptian. "It's no that bad. The place is nice it has everything you need. A bathroom. A bedroom, And a kitchen! One of everything." Chuck said preying that they did not get the point of sharing a bedroom. "One of everything eh? Doesn't that mean we have to share a bedroom?" Bakura asked thinking of other places he could go so he did not have to live with Malik. Sadly, he could not find any so he would have to live with Malik. "Umm.... Here are the directions." Chuck said trying to change the subject rubbing his hands through he long red hair. "You guys should get going the rain stopped and it's only a 10 minute walk from here." The red head said. He had to head home to so he had to get the two boys out of the shop. "Yes we will be going." Malik said. "What why can't we stay?!" Bakura asked curios to what Malik was thinking. Malik just dragged him out of the Café. "Malik what the hell was that about? I wanted a dounet!" Bakura said not happy that he did not get his dounet. "Bakura couldn't you see? The guy had places to be! He wanted us out of there so he could probably close the shop and head home himself." Malik replied. The young blonde always caught on to things like this. "Fine. Here take the directions." Bakura handed them over to Malik. "Thanks. Um..Ok we have to go straight till we reach a sign that says Peach Street (AN: I like peaches ok?!) and then take a turn left and go straight then turn to the first street to your right and then there a building and we're there." Malik read. Therefore, of coarse they started walking.  
Bakura's POV  
I turn to look at my left. Look at him. He is just looking straight ahead. Those eyes. They sparkle with something none of the other hikaris have. What is it? He silky blonde hair is swaying over his shoulder as the wind blows it. NO NO NO!!! Bakura what the hell are you thinking?! This is Malik Ishtar you can't think of him like that!!! NO NO NO! Sure he might be hot and sexy and someone he want to....hard..BAKURA Mental slap do not think like that!  
End of Bakura's POV  
By the time, Bakura was done thinking they were already there. The building was small but wide (AN: Sort of like a short fat person I'm not making fun of them!!!!). They walked in. The lobby was nicely decorated for Christmas. "Looks pretty." Malik said while walking up to the counter to the lady "How may I help you sir?" The lady asked. She had long black hair with red strikes and a very tight leather clothes. "Umm...We're here for apartment 102 please." Malik asked. Bakura stood behind him eyeing the lady (AN: not like that pervs!) he turned and looked around. 'This Christmas what so good about it?' He thought. It seemed everyone was nice at this time of year. 'I wonder wh.' His thoughts were broken when the lady asked them to come with her. They walked up the stairs he heard the lady say something about the elevator being broken. "Ok Huns. This is your new home get comfortable." The lady said. She gave them both a wink and then left.  
They both looked around. It was a mess. "Looks like we got to do allot of cleaning!" Malik said. He didn't mind cleaning he did everyday at his old house why not now? "I hate cleaning. Ryou always did it not me. I don't know how and I don't want to learn." Bakura said acting like a 5 year old that did not get a candy from the candy shop. Malik looked at him then said "Listen Bakura this is OUR house your going to help me clean like it or not." Bakura looked at him then said.. "What the hell do I have to do?" He asked in a voice that could tell anyone he wanted no part of this. Malik looked at him and smiled. He pointed to a closet at the other side of the room. "In there is a wacume. Start it and vacuum the place." Malik said. "God you act like a mother. How the hell do you know there's a vacuum in the closet anyways?!" Bakura said. Malik looked at him again. "The lady told me...Bakura?" Malik asked with a huge smile on his face. "Ya?" Bakura asked back. "Heh heh. START VACUUMING NOW!" Malik yelled. Bakura ran to the closet got the wacume out and started vacuuming. Oddly enough the place came with everything you needed. A bed, a couch (which by the way was filthy so nobody in there right mind would even go near it) , dishes, tv..ect. Malik walked into the bedroom. There was only one bed!!!! He went outside to talk to Bakura. "Bakura?!" Bakura was to busy with the wacume with a little bandana on his head (AN: cleaning style). "BAKURA!" Malik yelled. "Wa? Oh Ya what?" Bakura asked. "There's only one bed!" Malik said. "WHAT!?" Bakura screamed. Only one bed?! That would mean he would have to share with Malik. He couldn't he would probably take him the first second he got. "Yea ok we'll share a bed so what?" 'SHIT SHIT SHIT! Bakura what did you just say?!'. Malik looked at him. "Ok." They both turned around to do there different things around the house when they both thought..'Living with him is going to be hell.'

R.V: Thanks for the reviews! Speacial thanks to one reviewer she told me i had made some kinda mistakes in this chapter so now i fixed them

Marik: betta go fix yourself while your at it! he he

R.V: MARIK DIE!!! MWUHAHAHAHHA!

Ryou: oh dear. Umm....please review so she can update! thank you....umm...oh yes...HUGGS FROM ME FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!


End file.
